pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM120: The One that Didn't Get Away!
is the 28th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis As Ash and the others are playing in the sea, the Legendary Pokémon, Kyogre appears before them, but then they notice that it's not feeling well. After learning that a hunter is after it, Ash and his friends try to help it out. But little do they know that even bigger trouble is brewing. Episode Plot The heroes are fishing on at a coral reef, at sea. Nobody has had luck at fishing, but Lana reminds them fishing builds their patience. Mallow has a catch, and gets a Bruxish. The latter attempts to attack, but gets kicked away by Tsareena back into the sea. Lillie gets a Luvdisc, while Sophocles fishes out a big Pyukumuku. Kiawe is surprised at its size, before Pyukumuku lands on his face. Mallow claims Kiawe has a nibble, but Lillie doubts he wanted it to be on his face. While Kiawe is disappointed he didn't get anything, his Turtonator takes out an Octillery from the sea on its tail, which upset Kiawe even more. Sophocles wonders where Ash and Lana are, and is pointed towards two balloons; the two are walking atop of the sea in the balloons. Ash admits these are great balloons, which Brionne has made. Ash dares her for a race towards the rock. Lana has Brionne push her to gain speed, though Ash gains the pace, too. Rotom and Sophocles note the two will be gone for a while. Unbeknownst to everyone, a huge Pokémon is at the coral reef, too. In a moment, Kiawe gets a reel. He tries to pull the Pokémon out, and is supported by others as well, besides Ash and Lana. The latter two, who are still in the balloons, are exhausted from the race they just had, though Ash admits he just could not beat Brionne. Suddenly, the waves create a whirlpool, causing Ash and Lana to sink down. Kiawe makes a mighty pull, revealing the Pokémon to be a Cloyster. It gnaws on Kiawe's head, before it is kicked away by Tsareena, whom Kiawe gives thanks to. Brionne tries to reach Ash and Lana, but a giant Pokémon swims past them: a Kyogre. Kyogre dives out and into the sea, causing Ash, Lana and Brionne to resurface to a reef. Ash and Lana climb up and stare at Kyogre, who is pulsing with a purple glow. The two notice that Kyogre is actually poisoned, so Lana takes out her fishing rod, and equips the Misty lure to it, as Misty gave her that item the other day. Lana places some antidote to the lure, and tosses it to Kyogre, who stares at it. Suddenly, Ash and Lana get attacked by a Seismitoad. A Carvanha submarine emerges, and a man comes out of it, wanting of Lana to cease her activities. Snapping his fingers, the man summons two more men with Palpitoad, who electrocute Kyogre. Ash and Lana suspect that these hunters have poisoned Kyogre, but they simply want the two out of their way. The submarine emits an electric shock to weaken Kyogre, and to pull it. The hunter boasts about his abilities, while Lana takes the fishing rod, promising she'll stop them, knowing that Kyogre would've done that too if it was not weakened. Seismitoad attempts to attack, but gets countered by Sandy. Seismitoad makes another attack, but Brionne uses Bubble Beam to stop that attack, and the former gets hit by Sandy's Double-Edge. Lana thanks Sandy and Brionne, and takes a step into the water to save Kyogre. As the two hunters appear next to Ash and Lana, the former sends Lycanroc, Torracat, Rowlet and Meltan out. A hunter's Palpitoad uses Mud Shot on Torracat and Lycanroc, who dodge that attack. Palpitoad evades Lycanroc's Stone Edge, but gets hit by Torracat's Fire Blast, and gets tossed into the sea. The other hunter's Palpitoad uses Hydro Pump, on Pikachu, who dodges and uses Quick Attack on it, followed with Sandy's Double-Edge. As the hunters continue pulling Kyogre, Rowlet fires Seed Bomb to damage their equipment, and Meltan lands on the submarine. Lana makes another attempt to cure Kyogre, as she tosses the antidote. While others are occupied, the hunter's Seismitoad fires Focus Blast to Lana. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to redirect the attack back to Seismitoad. Lana thanks Ash and Pikachu, who decide to focus on Seismitoad, too. Lana tosses the lure to Kyogre, who attempts to take the antidote. Much to their happiness, Kyogre takes the antidote, but this also pulls Lana into the water, too. The hunter belittles her efforts, however. Torracat uses Flame Charge and Lycanroc uses Accelerock, which push the Palpitoad away. Meanwhile, Meltan eats the submarine's metal. The fight continues on, and the submarine receives more damage from Meltan, causing it to malfunction. Due to that, the hunter expects Kyogre to be stored inside the submarine. As the hatch opens, Kyogre's strength is restored, and it summons a rain. Lillie and Mallow, from afar, notice this, thinking it could be raining soon. The hunter curses them for this, while Ash calls his Pokémon back. Kyogre's sheer force causes waves to push away Ash, Pikachu and Sandy, so Brionne emits balloons to encase them. Lana praises Brionne, but she gets pulled by Kyogre, who swims in the water. The waves cause the submarine to be blasted off, and the hunters land just in front of Officer Jenny at the beach, who has been relaxing. Lana continues getting pulled by Kyogre, and Brionne tries to keep up her pace. As she is trying to save Lana, Brionne evolves into a Primarina. Kyogre releases the lure, which lets Primarina rescue Lana, and the two resurface. In a moment, Kyogre freezes the water with Sheer Cold, forming an icy tower. Lana and Primarina land on the ice, and the former notes Kyogre is still angry. Lana believes she has to reel it in; she goes atop Primarina back into the sea. Lana casts her lure, drawing Kyogre in, who takes the bait, and the two circle around the icy tower. In a moment, Lana pulls her rod, causing Kyogre to dive out of the sea. Just then, Primarina starts singing, which calms Kyogre down. Lana and Primarina approach Kyogre and pet it, a wish she wanted to fulfill a long time. Kyogre swims away, and roars, causing the ice to shatter and making Ash, Sandy and Pikachu to fall into the sea. Still, the group is glad, as they see the ice glitter falling down. Later, Lana told others that she hooked a Kyogre. Mallow believes Lana is making a joke, but Lana and Primarina assure her they did that. Upon the latter's sight, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie and Sophocles become shocked. Ash assures that Lana and Primarina did reel Kyogre in, with the help of Primarina's song, which makes Rotom sad it didn't record that song. Elsewhere, Kyogre is swimming calmly away into the depths of the sea. Lana, in the classroom, shows Kyogre's scale. The boys are in shock, but Lillie sees that it's actually a Heart Scale. Mallow starts doubting Lana's story, who was just joking. Debuts Character *Hunter *Hunter's underlings Pokémon *Lana's Primarina Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Kyogre (JP), Bruxish (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lana asks what Pokémon does she reel in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Kyogre. The other answers are Buizel (red), Phione (green), and Manaphy (yellow). *In the English Dub, the title of the episode is reference to the song The One that got Away by Katy Perry. *Ash knew about Pokémon hunters due his experience in his travels through the regions like "Hunter J" from the Sinnoh. Gallery SM120 2.png SM120 3.png SM120 4.png SM120 5.png SM120 6.png SM120 7.png SM120 8.png SM120 9.png SM120 10.png SM120 11.png SM120 12.png SM120 13.png SM120 14.png SM120 15.png SM120 16.png SM120 17.png SM120 18.png SM120 19.png SM120 20.png SM120 21.png SM120 22.png SM120 23.png SM120 24.png SM120 25.png SM120 26.png SM120 27.png SM120 28.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears